


【IBSM】萬千花蕊

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [26]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※一方死亡。※請搭配BGM：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkUWlcjmOew※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai & Shima Kazumi, Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi & IbukiAi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 4





	【IBSM】萬千花蕊

雨聲。

午後雷陣雨來得又猛又急，襲擊任何毫無防備的人事物，也淹沒了呆坐室內的他漫天飄浮的意識。

晾著的衣服，得收進來才行。大腦如此運轉，身體卻沒有反應。

還有要傳訊息跟那傢伙說，他有多準備他的傘，要他別再去超商買不知道第幾把的塑膠傘了。

回過神來，他拿著一柄黑傘頂著挾帶沖刷掉世上萬物之勢的傾盆大雨，佇立在一方石碑前。

**_伊吹藍．1984.5.20—2019.10.15。_**

白底黑字平板無奇的字體近乎刺眼。雨水濡溼了他的眸底，等著再也承載不住的那一刻隨地心引力順流而下；睡眠不足的雙眼浮腫，下眼瞼的黑影層層疊疊，厚重如幽冥奈落。在白晝盡頭等著他的肯定又是夜不成眠的地獄，腦海中揮之不去的氙氣燈閃爍，現在又多了波浪搖晃的暈眩。

失眠又如何？他可是赤腳走過紅蓮業火的男人。為自己的無所謂嘲諷地扯開嘴角，發出的卻是比號哭還難聽的笑聲。

他想起那個男人——說是想起也不太正確，畢竟他從來沒能忘記過。思念是由許多雞毛蒜皮的小事積累而成的，像是在分駐所過夜後天色未光之時為了早餐該吃什麼拌嘴，搶奪巡邏車鑰匙時的嬉鬧，百無聊賴的跟監蹲點時玩過的荒謬的接龍遊戲，夜半驚醒時挨過來安撫的體溫，還有，總是帶著笑拉長了尾音喊他的那聲「相棒」。

而事到如今那都成了新的折磨他的夢魘。坐起身大口汲取氧氣的同時那些枝微末節燃成烈火將他吞噬。

剛剛說到哪了……對，他記起那個男人曾經要他多笑一點，因為他喜歡他笑起來總是露出兩顆兔寶寶般的牙齒。沒什麼好笑的事為什麼要笑啊。他記得他有些不耐地回嘴，對方卻滿不在乎。

『那就讓我來逗志摩笑啊。』

然後他再也笑不出來了。

* * *

「志摩一未，我再問最後一次。你把久住怎麼了？」

「問話技巧還是老樣子毫無長進啊，刈谷さん。搜一沒有別人了嗎？」

媽的、少跟我耍嘴皮子，王八蛋。對方一如預期被激怒，隔著桌子伸手過來揪住他的衣領。

「生要見人、死要見屍，一個活生生的人怎麼可能憑空消失？碼頭監視器在他跟伊吹藍走進去後沒有拍到他再走出來的影像，是不是你和伊吹聯手把他殺了？」

「之前就說過了，我不知道。」

陰闇無底的雙眼直勾勾探進對方怒目；監看測謊儀器的田島則在他背後朝這裡搖搖頭。

「我上船時伊吹就已經死了，除了他那裡沒有別人。」

嘴唇掀合，他聽見自己的聲音嗓音平靜無波，冰冷得彷彿事不關己。

「既然如此，為什麼兩個小時後才報警？」

「我把伊吹從船艙拖出來時也吸到毒煙，所以昏倒了。」

重複著千篇一律的說詞，然而即使重複再多遍，謊言也不會變成事實；同樣的，欺騙自己再多次，人也不會死而復生。

「那伊吹藍呢？是你殺的嗎？」

長時間訊問以來他的內心第一次產生動搖，縱使只有一瞬間的表情凝滯，早就看他不順眼的老刑警自然不會放過這點蛛絲馬跡。那刻薄的唇一扯，吐出他耳熟能詳尖酸刺人的四字稱號。

**「相棒殺し。」**

說的也是。搭檔需要他時，他都沒能及時趕到，那與他親手殺了他們又有何異？

即便因為罪證不足被釋放，也止不住外頭漫天飛傳的流言蜚語，甚至比六年前更加猖狂。他無意亦無力反駁，反正也早已沒有需要澄清的對象。

將手中的花束放到墓碑前，桔梗尚未開全的嬌弱花瓣轉瞬便被雨勢打落四散。純白的大理石石牌讓他恍惚間彷彿看到那穿著白色夾克的身影。

「——」

喉嚨裡發出的聲音被滂沱雨勢吞沒，不留一點餘音，也許喊了那個男人的名字，也許沒有，他不記得了。既然得不到回應，呼喊又有什麼意義？終究被雨勢和更多的什麼擊潰，身形一晃，他跪倒在泥濘地上，傘柄脫手，任憑槍林彈雨淋身。冰冷的痛覺蔓延，他在指尖幾乎要失去知覺之際才發覺自己的膝蓋似乎跪壓著某個硬物。

怎麼會忘了。他略為移轉重心，抽起被壓在身下已經濕透了的長版外套下擺，從口袋裡掏出那條先前做為證物而不見天日，他好不容易才再弄到手的十字架頸鍊。

他早已不信神。如果世上有神，為什麼要如此折磨他呢。為什麼總是帶走好人，彷彿這個世界不配擁有。為什麼死的是那個總是笑得沒心沒肺、對誰都過分善良的伊吹藍，而不是他，志摩一未。

都是我的錯，他心想。如果他早點趕到，如果他早點發現自己被竊聽，如果那一夜他選擇相信自己而不是搭檔，如果他一開始就把他趕回奧多摩……如果，他早一點發現自己對他的情感。

究竟該回溯到哪一步，才能阻止這一切發生？該在哪裡停下來，伊吹藍現在還能在他身邊？

伊吹藍，為何你總是將我耍得團團轉呢。

「對不起啊，我也沒辦法和你去同樣的地方了。」

說著，他將十字架項鍊放到墓碑前的平臺，木製十字架和銀質人像旋即被雨水濡溼。

「但我會替你照顧蒲叔的，這樣你也能放心一點，對嗎？」

他終於伸手撫上眼前的墓碑，顫抖的手指順著碑上字體筆劃書寫，以彷彿要在心底刻下的力道。

「如果你還願意的話，下輩子再見了，相棒。」

* * *

「怎麼又是東京灣，到底想來幾次。」

副駕駛座上的刈谷毫不掩飾地「嘖」了一聲，和語氣如出一轍的尖銳目光緊盯著跟監對象爬上混凝土突堤。

「最近不是去搭檔墳前就是來這裡看海發呆，行蹤倒是很好掌握。」

一旁的田島啜了口已經失去熱度的咖啡，相較年長的搭檔冷靜許多。

「是說那傢伙的腳受傷了嗎？走路怎麼一拐一拐的……喂、等等，他在幹嘛？」

不過一眨眼的工夫，直到剛才雙腳還好似拖了千斤重擔的視線目標忽然飛奔起來，即便愈來愈靠近陸地與大海的交界速度仍絲毫不減，在刈谷和田島能夠反應過來前那人縱身一躍，短暫滯留於空中好似凋零枯葉，而後落下激起大片水花。

「媽的、那傢伙——田島你還楞著幹嘛！快叫支援！還有通知灣岸署！」

話音未落，刈谷已如擊發之箭一般跳出車外朝堤岸飛奔，餘下的搭檔慌忙拿起對講機通報：

「田島呼叫搜一本部，監視中的嫌疑人志摩一未剛才疑似投海試圖尋短，重複一次，嫌疑人志摩一未疑似投海試圖尋短，請求增派支援搜尋，地點在——」

**_我蔫去的愛，佮你恬去的心，佇這烏暗時代，是有緣無份。_**

**Author's Note:**

> 本文伏筆／暗喻解釋：https://reurl.cc/9Z1N3n


End file.
